User blog:KickLover/Jack and Kim Love Story 1
Hi guys, this is my first story. And I hope you enjoy is complete. (At the dojo) Jack: (Jack comes running) KIM KIM KIM Kim: yes jack Jack: You can make a huge favor? (Panting) Kim: Yeah, sure, what is it? Jack: be my girlfriend Kim: What? Why? Jack: because my cousin is coming from Canada and she thinks that if I do not have a girlfriend that she has to find me one and I just can not go through that again Kim: hum ........... Jack: Please, it'll only be for a week ... Kim: I do not know why (thinking "yes I can be your girlfriend) Jack: Thank you (think "yes, Kim is my girlfriend well pretend girlfriend) (Give him a hug) (Violet enters the dojo) Violet: JACK! Where is my hug? Jack: (hugs her) Kim: You must be a cousin of Jack (Puts his hand to shake) Violet: Yes, I am, I'm Violet (Ignore the hand of Kim) Kim: Well, I'm Kim Violet: very nice to meet you (sarcastic). Jack So where's your girlfriend that you're telling me this? Jack: She's here Violet: I do not see his movement Dim you should be on the way Kim: My name is Kim and actually I am Jack's girlfriend Violet: you must be joking (to Jack), but you described it as beautiful and totally gorgeous super soft. Kim: (to Jack) You said I was totally gorgeous and super cute? Jack: yes why I said something wrong? Kim: No, you said something totally sure (She kisses him on the cheek) Jack: (puts his arm around Kim, and thinking "Kim is my girlfriend ... well sort of.) Violet: What happened to you jack? Jack: nothing Violet: yes something that last year, when I came to visit him had the most popular girl in school, as his girlfriend, but now you have this strange. Jack: Kim is not a stranger the only reason you think it's because you do not know how I cause once you get to know her you'd never want her to leave. Kim: (thinking "awww") Violet: ahh well, you know what happens right? Jack & Kim: no Violet: KISS! Kim: What? Jack: Why? Violet: to prove to me that they are a couple Jack: why is this so important to you? Violet: so you are not a couple? Kim: Yes we are and I'll prove it Jack: What? Kim: (Jack kisses, a little surprised at first, then kisses her back) (If departs slowly) (As they hear a camera flash) Jack: you just take a picture of us kissing? Violet: you have a problem with that? Jack: no Violet: Well, I gotta go, but I'll be back because I do not believe this is real Kim: Well then goodbye Jack: That was amazing. Kim: Yeah, what do you think she will do with this picture? Jack: I can not expect anything strange. (Hold hands with Kim) Jack: So you want to go get something to eat? Kim: Sure. The next day at school (Kim and Jack get talking and laughing) Person 1: What a lovely photo of you. Kim & Jack: What? Person 2: Awww, the newest couple. Kim & Jack: VIOLET! Kim: she must have posted the photo. Jack: I'll kill her Kim: let it go just hope it will blow over Milton: hi guys Kim & Jack: hey Jerry: What have you been doing? (Wink) Jack: let me guess you saw the photo. Eddie: This is when you would tell us? Kim: Well ... Jack: you see ... (See Violet coming) We just did not want to make it public yet (Kim turns and sees Violet) Eddie: So why did you post the picture? Kim: We do not, Jack's cousin did. (Only after Violet walks up) Violet: how could you accuse me of doing something? Jerry: Kim yes that was posted to your account Kim: what? But I did not ... Violet: (whispers to Kim) You should really change the password "iheartjack" is not a very good is also very easy to guess bye. Jack: (to Kim) Password large Kim: (to Jack) oh shut up. Thus proving that she was the one who sent the photo, but why? Jack: She probably wanted to make sure we're a couple by posting the photo to see if it mattered, but not doing right? Kim: nah it's just a photo. Jerry: What do you mean by that prove they are a couple? Kim: Violeta well not believe in us, for it is believed made us kiss and then she took the picture and put it online. Jerry: So you're dating right? Jack: Yes Kim: type Jerry: What is it? (Violet is still in hearing distance) Jack & Kim: yes we are dating (Beija Jack Kim) People in the hall: Awwwwww Jerry, Milton & Eddie: ewww (gross) Jack: Well, when you start dear friends, then you can tell me that's disgusting Kim: (to Jack) oh we'll be late for class. Jack: Oh come on. Jack & Kim: bye (Jack and Kim out of hand) (Violet back for men) Violet: not to say that they were dating? Jerry, Milton & Eddie: no Violet: So you believe them? Milton: Well, he would not lie to us. Jerry: besides I always have suspected that they gostavando each other Eddie: (to Jerry) no, you do not supeitava anyone suspected. Jerry: Yes I saw that always look at each other and the way they are always smiling when they're around each other. Violet: so you think this is real? Jerry, Milton & Eddie: Yes Violet: ok (Thinking "I still do not believe them and I'll find out if they are dating, no matter what") In Jack's house: (Violet knocks on the door and opens outlet seeing that he is not there decides to take a look around to see if there is any proof that he and Kim are not dating. Taken She opens laptop and see that your posts are open. Reads She them and faces a Kim that says "thanks for pretending to be my girlfriend I can not take my cousin with me trying irritating people.") Violet: I knew they were pretending (Hear jack starts coming so print it and hides in her room) (Jack enters your room as soon as Kim replies to your e-mail) Jack: Oh, I have a new email from Kim Email * says: yes, it's cool, but I really need to talk to you about something you can find me in half an hour in the park Kim * xoxo Jack: hey mom I'm going to meet with Kim. Goodbye (Violet leaves his hideout to collect print and email finds other still open) Violet: Dang I was hoping this was the proof I needed I guess I'll just have to go to the park and spy on them, then In the park (Kim's sitting on the bench looking around for Jack) (Jack sees Kim look around for that rises and scares) Jack: Bum! Kim: ahhh you scared me Jack: sorry then what is? Kim: Well, I wanted to ask you something Jack: What? (Kim sees Violet walk in looking around for something) Kim: Why Violet here? Jack: I do not know why you care? Kim: I do not Jack Kim Kim: Okay, well, I feel like she's always around me just waiting for me to miss something so she can use it against me Jack: Do not worry about it, there is nothing she can do to make me break up with you. So, you said you wanted to ask me something? Kim: Well, I was wondering if .......... If you ......... wanted to go to prom with me tomorrow? (Think "why could not I ask the real question stupid stupid me") Jack: Yes, I would like to go with you.You want to go see a movie or something? Kim: I actually think I should go home and find something to wear to the prom tomorrow. Jack: ok bye see you at school tomorrow. (Kisses on the cheek) (Both leave the park) Violet: (stands up behind them) Thus, the prom is tomorrow and finally get rid of Kim I wonder ... At school the next day (Jack is waiting in the closet for Kim) (Kim walks up) Kim: hey jack Jack: Hey Kim (A Kiss) Kim: guess what? Jack: What? Kim: The school has big time rush to perform at the prom tonight I'm so excited! Jack: I wonder how the school has big time rush to perform at the prom this would happen to be anything like Ricky Weayer be? Kim: Not after what happened with Ricky I do not think I will ever get in one of these contests again Jack: I know Kim: what you do not believe me? Jack: No, I believe you, but what happens when the next teen heartthrob comes and has a tender, you would not go? Kim: No, because I'll have you there to stop me Jack: oh how sweet (kisses Kim) Kim: so ill see you tonight at the dance Jack: yeah see you there Cutie Kim: bye Jack: bye In Jack's house before the prom Violet: ok so how to get rid of Kim ... Oh, I have to nominate Jack patient and another girl to the prom King and Queen, and when they get ill get another girl to kiss him and Kim will be gone as an escape mwahahahahahahaha (Jack goes to see what she is talking about) Jack: What's going on here? Violet: nothing getting ready to dance Jack: Then why were you making an evil laugh? Violet: none of your business (He pushes Jack out of the room) Jack: ("ok what was that" thought, looking at his watch) Oh I'm gonna be late. House of Kim: Kim: (thinking "I'm going to prom with jack I'm going to prom with jack") (Mother of Kim enters) Mother of Kim: Kimmi dear you ready? Kim: OMG! I have to get ready. On prom (Jack, Jerry, Milton & Eddie are waiting outside) Jack: You do not like to be late Kim Jerry: Relax guy she's there. (Jack starts to drool) Kim: hi Jack Jack: (still looking at Kim) Jerry: JACK! Jack: Kim WOW you look ... is wonderful. Kim: Thanks Jack Jack: You wanna go get Miss? Kim: oh that's cute Miss (Jack puts his hand into the waistband of Kim) (They enter the prom and is decorated like a night in the clouds) Kim: Oh Jack looks so cute Jack: It is not beautiful like you Kim: ohhh (Kisses Jack) Violet: (whispers to Kim) has a fun night Kim (Violet out) Kim: (to Jack) what she means? Jack: just do not worry about isso.Você wanna dance? Kim: I love (They start dancing properly with his arm around her waist and her arm on his shoulder, then the music changes and becomes slower, so she puts her arms around his neck and he puts his arms around her waist then she puts her head on his shoulder.) (Music stops) Director: Hello and welcome to prom 2012 (The crowd goes wooooo) Director: do not forget to vote for your King and Queen of the prom and have fun! (The crowd goes wooooo) Kim: Jack can go talk somewhere Jack: sure (They go out into the hallway) In the lounge Jack: So what do you want to talk? Kim: Well, I wonder what will happen when her cousin go? Jack: You mean between us? Kim: yes Jack: Well what you want to happen? Kim: I do not know, I mean I guess it's not bad to have you as my boyfriend Jack: I got you .... Kim: I really would not want to be just your friend, but what you want? Jack: Also. Kim: I love Jack Jack: I t .... (Violet interrupts Jack) Violet: The King and Queen are about to be announced ... come on (Kim and Jack pushes back inside) Back inside Director: may all nominees for King and Queen of the prom please enter the stage. The nominees for prom king are: Jack (Kim screaming with excitement) Jerry, Gavin and Justin. And the nominees for prom queen are: Kim, Amber, and Ashely Lindnsey (Applause from the crowd) Director: And the prom king is ..... Jack! (Applause from the crowd) And your prom queen's (Kim's a step forward) ...... Amber! (The crowd quiets down wondering what's going on) (Jack Kim and wondering "What?" Amber: OMG Jack won. (Kisses Jack) (Kim flees the scene) Jack: KIM! (Runs after her) KIM! (Crowd still silent) Director: Well, let's get this ball back on the road (Music starts playing) In the lounge Jack: KIM, KIM, KIM WAIT Kim: just leave me alone Jack: Kim I do not know how it happened. Kim: I do not care just leave me alone Jack: KIM, KIM Kim: what? Jack: you go back inside? Kim: I do not know, maybe Jack: Kim just go back inside. Please, it's cold. Kim: Ok Jack go back inside, but not like Jack você.Adeus (Walks back to the dance) (Jack leans against the wall) (Jerry, Eddie & Milton walk and see Jack) Milton: Hey Jack, are you okay? Eddie: Where's Kim? Jerry: Jack? Jack: I think we finished Jerry: Oh man I'm sorry Jack: Oh, I have to fix it Eddie: Jack what really happened? Jack: (tell them the whole story) Eddie: So you were not really dating right this time? Milton: but it seemed so real Jack: I think we forgot that he was faking Jerry: Well what will you do? Jack: I do not know. Jerry: You have to fix this Jack: how? Milton: you have to make some grand gesture Jack: I already know what I have to fazer.Obrigado friends. With Big Time Rush in his dressing room Carlos: I love you and nothing will change that. James: You're talking to a corndog you know it is not a living thing right Carlos: NO! (They start fighting) Kendall: Stop! (Jack walks) Jack: Hey Kendal: Hey?! Jack: I was wondering if you could do me a favor? Kendall: Sure? Jack: (whispers to his plan Kendall) Meanwhile, Kim is sitting at a table, but if (Director gets up on stage as Jack back to the dance) Director: And now with you Big Time Rush!! (Applause from the crowd) Logan: Hey guys now for the first time if we have a request for someone especial.Esta song is dedicated to Kim Crawford Kim well because he wants to leave he tells you so ... (Start singing Paralyzed, Kim starts to smile) (Jack walks up to Kim) Jack: you wanna dance? Kim: Sure (Start the Dance) Kim: you really do not have to do it all Jack: But I fiz.Kim? Kim: what? Jack: I love you too (Beija Jack Kim) Jack: Does that mean you forgive me? Kim: (kisses Jack) Does that answer your question? Jack: Yes. At the end of the night (Jack and Kim are walking and laughing their way to the house of Kim) Jack: Ah Kim, I forgot to give you something at the ball. Kim: what? Jack: close your eyes Kim: ok (Close your eyes) (Jack receives the crown of the Queen's head and puts Kim) Jack: Now you're my queen. Kim: Oh Jack, but how do you get it back? Jack: Oh, I just asked her and said he did not want. (She kisses him on the cheek) (Blushes Jack) Kim: You know most of the guys who invent a story saying it was difficult to get it back, but why not? Jack: because I never lie to you Kim: awww (About kissing Jack when he walks away) Jack: Kim that means you're my real girlfriend? Kim: totally. (Kisses him) (They arrive at the home of Kim) Jack: So, good night sweetheart Kim: good night boyfriend. (She kisses him on the cheek) Jack: I see you tomorrow Kim: bye (Kim walks inside) (Jack starts to walk home) (Kim is agreed to be your phone ringing) Phone conversation: Kim: Hello Jack: Hey baby I wake you? Kim: Yes but that's okay. What? Jack: I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date? Kim: Yes, I'd love to, but we've had other encounters almost. Jack: Yes, but that was before we started dating Kim: ok well where we are going. Jack: It's a surprise and if you open your closet, you should have a box with another surprise. (Kim opens her closet, open the box and find a dress) Kim: OMG. where did you get that dress? Jack: It's a secret, I seek to have the 19h? Kim: Okay. Jack: ok see you later Kim: bye (Kim is thinking: awww he's so cute and nice I wonder where we're going tonight I hope it's romantic.) (Screams Kim) (Mother of Kim enters) KM: Kim, what's the problem? (Kim is still dreaming) KM: KIM KIM! Kim: oh sorry mom, I was daydreaming KM: So why do you cry? Kim: because I have the best boyfriend in the whole world! (Faints in her bed) KM: ok then Kim: (cries again) KM: KIM! Kim: sorry mom (Kim falls to his bed in thought) Meanwhile, with Jack (Jack was with Rudy at the dojo) Rudy: but you and Kim? Jack: Yes, it was something of a surprise to me too, but she's so pretty and nice ... (Pauses Rudy) Rudy: ok, but I still do not know what you want me to do Jack: (Rudy says his plan) With Kim: (Gets a text from Jack) Text-Jack: Kim hardly wait for our first meeting. I love you Jack. Text-Kim: Also, can not wait. I love you. Kim: Oh Jack is coming in an hour to pick me up for our first date yay! OMG, he is coming in an hour I have to get ready! At 7, when Jack arrives at home (Kim is singing in his room and, as Jack goes to her house, he can hear and can not stop laughing. Kim in his room can hear the laughter and looks out the window to see your Jack making fun of her) Kim: Are you laughing? (Jack tries to stop laughing) Jack: Sorry, not restir. (Go down the stairs opens the door and runs to hug Jack he spins her around in the air and then he puts down) Jack: Let? Kim: Come on. (They walk to the dojo) Jack: Come? (The dojo is on a table with candles) Jack: I have to get something. (Kim thinking "I wonder what he is taking") (Jack puts a necklace with a key in form of heart) Kim: oh what's that? Jack: show that you have the key to my heart. Kim: Oh Jack Jack: You like it? (Kiss) Kim: That's a yes Jack: I know (Beija Jack Kim for about a minute later, as the part he looks at his watch) Jerry: Welcome, I'll be your waiter tonight. Estaram enjoy culinary surprises boss Milton. Kim: Jerry? And Milton? Jack: They offered. Kim: Ok (Sometime later) Jerry: Here it is. Enjoy your meal. (They eat dinner and finish when you leave and go for a walk at the mall) Kim: you really mean that? Jack: say what? Kim: I have the key to your heart? Jack: yeah why do not you want? Kim: Not the best present I ever got (They kiss and how they are Violet walks up behind and pushes Kim to the ground) Jack: VIOLET! What was that? (Jack Kim appears and helps her) Violet: That was my going away present Jack & Kim: What? Violet: well I'm leaving tomorrow and I wanted to leave you with a little gift goodbye. (Violet goes away) Kim: What the hell was that? Jack: I have no idea, but thank god she's letting agent. (Puts his hand to catch Kim) (Takes his hand and rises) Kim: So, where were we? Jack: um, let me see ... (They kiss) Jack: hey it's getting late I'll take you home Kim: Ok Kim In-house Kim: Until tomorrow, Jack. Jack: Wait?! Kim: What? Jack: That was the best night of my life, and the best person in my life. Kim: Awww, Jack (Kiss) Jack: Until tomorrow, my blonde. Kim: So, my love. The next morning at school. Eddie: How was encotro? Jack: Incredible. Thanks for the help. Jerry: Does Kim has no friend to agent? Milton: I dispense dear friends, today I have to find Julie. Eddie: Less than a bachelor. Kim: Hi love. Jack: Hi blonde. (Kiss) Eddie: I'll have to start getting used to it. Jerry: Jack Question? Kim: Ask what? Jack: If you have a friend for him. Kim: Not Jerry. Jerry: So I'll keep looking. Jack: Come to class? Kim: Come on. (They go hand in hand) Category:Blog posts